


Crash

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [1]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s her first kiss with another girl. Waves of emotion and a trembly, raw fear, all hovering beneath the determination.Nico should know she’sloved, and can be loved exactly how she is.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FEMSLASH FEBRUARY! WELCOME TO 100 DAYS OF FEMSLASH AND IT'S STARTING NOW! :D I'm very much excited to be sharing this all with you guys and I'm kicking it off with a new fave ship. I adore them to pieces and they haven't crushed my soul. Any thoughts/comments appreciated!♥♥♥

 

001\. Crash

*

There's perfumed strands of hair against Karolina's cheeks, and Nico's whisper vibrating to her lips.

Karolina has never truly felt blessed before. To feel a _grace_ permeating her bones and blood, brighter than the rainbows emitting from her fingertips, by the sensation of Nico's darkly rouged lips nudging hers.

It's her first kiss with another girl. Waves of emotion and a trembly, raw fear, all hovering beneath the determination.

Nico should know she's _loved_ , and can be loved exactly how she is. Karolina's stomach somersaults in a heightened joy when the other girl kisses back, hesitant and slow, opening her lips slightly.

Maybe… she's not the _only_ one feeling this. That… that would be a miracle in itself.

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
